Noël
by Erika Arau
Summary: Prompt pour un forum. Ou comment pourrir la vie Yu en moins de de 700 mots.


Vive les os, vive, les os qui tombent comme des flocons en hiver !

Encore un OS ! Encore un délire. Un petit prompt que j'ai fais pour un forum, c'est dur de faire moins de mille mots...

Perso pas à moi etc...

* * *

Noël.

Des plaines d'un blanc éclatant, un ciel bleu qui se déposait sur elles comme un voile de soie. L'odeur du pin chatouillant les narines, de majestueux sapins dans leur manteau de neige. Les feuilles les recouvrant avaient disparues, cachées sous le plancher de neige. Une brise fraiche raffermissait le visage des enfants qui s'allongeaient dans la dune lumineuse pour y créer des anges, frottant vigoureusement leurs bras et leurs jambes contre celle-ci. Des rires, de la joie, une petite touche féerie dans ce monde comme suspendu dans le temps. Au loin, perchée en haut de la plus haute colline se trouvait un chalet dont l'arrière était recouvert d'imposant arbres la protégeant des intempéries. La cheminée comme suspendue sur le toit de cette maison, crachotait doucement une petite fumée virevoltant avec légèreté grâce au vent. Signe que les buches pour le feu avaient belle et bien prit et embaumaient à présent le salon de leur flagrance unique dans une chaleur rendant les personnes qui s'y prélassait, toute cotonneuse. Une légère buée s'était installé sur les vitres de la cuisine, le repas était entrain de cuire et serait bientôt prêt à être dégusté. On pouvait sentir le thym qui saupoudrait la dinde dans toute la pièce depuis qu'il avait été posé sur la table en bois d'ébène, les arômes de la farce s'y mêlaient aussi avec parcimonie donnant à quiconque entrerait dans la pièce… Une faim de loup.

Les petits louveteaux quand à eux avaient arrêté leur dessin sur le sol enneigé, ils s'attelaient à présent à ramener une grande quantité de ce sol blanc près d'un tronc d'arbre que l'on avait coupé l'année dernière. Il n'y restait à présent qu'un siège de bonne fortune que la petite dernière occupait, elle regardait avec émerveillement ses ainés confectionner une boule de neige de forme ovale qui était presque aussi grand qu'eux. Dans ses mains, la jeune enfant tenait un petit légume de couleur orangé qu'ils avaient chapardé dans la cuisine quand leurs parents avaient eu le dos tournés. Les enfants ramenèrent une nouvelle fois de la neige pour créer ce coup-ci une sphère plus petite qu'ils posèrent sur la première, la dernière descendit alors de son banc et déposa la plante potagère en plein milieu de ce globe de glace. L'ainée y installa ensuite quelques cailloux qui firent office d'yeux et de bouche avant de regarder ses deux petits frères apporter chacun une vieille branche cassée qu'ils utilisèrent pour ses bras. Le bonhomme de neige était enfin né et semblait regarder avec un grand sourire ceux qui venaient de lui donner la vie, il fallait l'habiller à présent où il attraperait surement froid.

Les petits se mirent alors à crier de bonheur et levant les bras coururent en zigzagant vers leur maison pour trouver quelques effets à lui mettre comme un bonnet et une écharpe. Ils vagabondèrent ainsi joyeusement en montant la petite colline avant de rentrer dans le petit chalet, mettant en toute innocence du palier à leur chambre… De la neige avant de ressortir avec leur butin.

Noël…

« CHAUD DEVANT ! »

Une petite boule de neige percuta le visage d'un japonais en plein dans le nez, faisant tomber à la renverse celui-ci qui s'étala de tout son long.

C'était officiel, il haïssait noël.

« BANDE DE RACLURE ! »

Il se releva, grelottant de froid. Devant lui se tenait quatre énergumènes : Un lapin, une pousse de soja, un vampire et un poussin transgénique. La pousse le regarda d'un sourire on ne peut plus sadique et tenta vainement d'expliquer son geste :

« Désolé, tu semblais si serein que je croyais que Lulubel avait prit ton apparence et essayait de se faire passer pour toi. »

Le métis vira rouge et pour calmer toute cette colère, décida de répondre de la même manière… Au centuple.

« T'es mort ! »

La dinde va refroidir, tant pis.


End file.
